


Time Traveler's Diaries

by thegirlmadeofdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlmadeofdreams/pseuds/thegirlmadeofdreams
Summary: Harry Potter died in the Battle of Hogwarts and the world has gone to hell. Voldemort is stronger then ever and the resistance is almost crushed. Will Draco Malfoy,  by travelling to the past be able to change the future and save Harry Potter and the whole world with him?Basically HP rewrite from the first book with Harry being Slytherin and Draco and Harry starting as friends but developing into something more.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be greatly influenced by the original books, at times I'm using passages and quotes from the HP books. It is not my intention to claim them as my own.
> 
> I'm always sorry about my English as I'm not a native speaker. Besides other things, I honestly need to find out how to use commas. Sorry.

"Hermione, how sure are you that this will work?" I ask the bushy haired witch as I turn the watch around in my fingers. She is looking haggard and thin, her expression haunted. She has long ago given up on taking care about how she looks and so did I. After all, we are either fighting or hiding all the time.

I used to be so concerned about my appearance, I was good looking proud pure blood from noble family. Now none of it mattered, nobody cared about my family, they were all dead. And we had no time to mourn the countless dead. Weasleys, Greengrasses, Boneses, Bagshots, Aldertons, Nettles… and so many other families, completely wiped out. And that’s just wizards, if we were to talk about dead muggles the numbers would be in millions. So cruel was the reign of Voldemort.

He pretended to care about blood and about the future of the wizarding kind, but it was all a lie. He was crazy and he murdered anybody who dared to disagree with him or just simply happened to be in a wrong place at a wrong time.

"I’m fairly certain it will work. It has to work. It’s the world’s only chance Draco. Otherwise, your vision... "

"Yeah…"

I shared my visions with her after I rescued her and Weasley. At that time, I didn’t care about her, but I needed an ally.

My visions started in my last year at Hogwarts and at first, I didn’t really pay attention to them. We didn’t have any seer in our blood line that I knew of and I thought maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me because I was stressed. But then they started to come true.

I knew about Harry Potter dying before it happened. I saw my parents dying before it happened. I the exact steps other countries took against wizarding England before they were taken. And I managed to save Hermione and Weasley from Death Eaters. Weasley died anyway, I couldn’t do anything about it, he was dead in all possible futures no matter what we decided to do.

And soon Hermione, this brilliant young witch would be dead too – I can see the last curse that hit her eating her up, unless I manage to change the past and therefore change the future as well. Great.

We wizards know better then to fuck up with time, trust me we do. But when it’s question of Earth ceasing to exist and fucking up with time a little bit, I would screw time anytime.

And that is basically how we got to this moment, where I’m about to jump eight years into the past to make sure Voldemort doesn’t come back, Dumbledore doesn’t play us like chess pieces, Snape doesn’t die useless death and actually helps out when needed and if Harry needs to fight, he is ready to actually fight and have a chance of winning, not just throw expelliarmus left and right and hope for the best.

If that by any chance works out, then my parents and everybody else will not die and the world will not be on a bring of destruction. No, I don’t feel the crushing weight of responsibility at all.

"I know if somebody can make it, it’s you Draco. Just remember all I’ve told you about Harry and use it, don’t let Dumbledore see your thoughts and make sure you gather strong allies."

"I can’t wait to make an ally of the little eleven year old Hermione Granger!" I say and actually laugh for the first time in several weeks.

"Don’t you corrupt the little me! " Hermione exclaims, pretending to be horrified and then also laughs.

"Oh, I must. But only in the best ways possible." I smile and I know she knows I would never hurt her, be it the 19 years old her in front of me or the little munchkin I will meet when I jump back in time.

"It’s good to be able to joke once again but Draco, seriously when you get back in there, you need to make us work ourselves to the bone and you have to focus on your talents too. This time around we will have to be stronger. Too much depends on it."

"I know Hermione. And I know the little you will love all the books I will let her borrow from the Malfoy library. You will end up even more clever and knowledgeable than you are now, if it’s possible."

"Flattery, flattery. I’m serious Draco."

"So am I. After all, you made this. You are fucking nineteen years old and you made this." I say and wave the pocket watch in front of her face. It’s the most advanced time travelling machine that the wizarding kind has ever seen. It has it’s limitations though, according to all our calculations, the maximum possible range for me to jump without it killing me is 9 years. The most important difference between ministry approved time turners and this is, that I will not appear in the past as I am now, but my consciousness will travel back to my eleven years old body. Me in this time will stop to exist as well as this whole timeline because it will be rewritten by my actions. Or at least that is our plan.

Me in an eleven years old body changing the future of wizardkind. Attending Hogwarts again, yay.

"It’s time to put it to use Draco." She says and I hug her.

"I will miss you." I whisper into her hair.

"You will meet the little me and because this time you will not be an insufferable git, we will be friends sooner. And with Harry too, you two have so many things in common…"

I can see that she is remembering not only Harry but also all the others who died and she is about to cry. It breaks my heart to see her like this and I hold her tighter. She is my best friend now. The only other person I was ever this close to was my mother.

"I swear Hermione, I will do everything I can no matter what it costs."

"And you mustn’t let anybody know. Anybody would be tempted to use it again, especially Harry, he could try to stop Voldemort before he killed his parents but both you and I know that it wouldn’t work, the machine would break and kill him and you as well. You will be vulnerable Draco, until you are nineteen again, protect the watch as if it was your heart, it might as well be."

"I know, I know. You have told me thousand times." I smile.

"Alright then, are you ready for the time jump of your life?" She asks and I nod.

"See you in the past." I say and kiss her cheek. Then I click the button on the side of the golden pocket watch and the world starts spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

When my head stops spinning I realize I am lying on the floor. It is a nice dark hardwood floor - our floor. I look at my hands and they are small like when I was a child. Check my forearm, the death mark is gone. It worked, it worked, I was back in Malfoy mansion and I was eleven years old kid again.

"Draco, sweetie, are you alright?" my mother asks.

My mother is alive again, I am so overcome with emotions and I hug her, blinking away the wetness threating to overflow from my eyes.

"Mother, I just got dizzy a bit." I explain but she isn’t buying it. I used to be a cold little brat, never appreciating my mother and everything she did for me.

I am not letting go of her and when she starts to caress my hair I hug her even tighter. That’s when father enters the room.

"What is going on here? Draco, Narcissa, why are you sitting on the floor?"

I knew I could mimic my old self to a certain degree and pretend to be a git, but even the idea of that made me nauseous. I can hardly tell my parents I am a time traveller from a future where they are both dead and I’ve already lived nineteen years, so I changed quite a bit. I don’t think I can trust them yet and they might even send me to mind healers in St. Mungo. At the same time, I don’t want to straight out lie to them. Half true and some omission with a bit of fabrication seems like a way to go.

"Mother, father, do we have any seers in our family?"

Father frowns, considering my question.

"Yes, it’s not recorded well but there were seers in our blood line, the last one being Septimus Malfoy. Draco, are you telling me…."

"Yes, I started having visions, I had another one just now."

My mother’s love for me was unconditional and uncomplicated. My father’s not so much. But right now, I could see pride in his eyes. Seeing the future was no ordinary skill and nothing one can learn.

"Pray tell, what did you see?" he asks curious.

"Today, I’m going to become Harry Potter’s friend. We will meet in while shopping for Hogwarts supplies. He will be accompanied by the Hogwarts groundskeeper – Hagrid. We need to be polite to him, I want to make good first impression on Harry, so far he will know nothing about this world but what the half-breed has told him. He needs somebody to guide him."

My father starts laughing but I know he isn’t laughing at me. He is happy, which doesn’t happen very often, about the idea of using my connection to Harry for strengthening his political career. He doesn’t yet know how much I plan to influence his political career myself, but all in due time.

Mother is surprised at such a display of emotion from my father but seems genuinely excited about the whole thing as well.

"Then we must get ready for the shopping trip to Diagon Alley."

*

When we arrive to Diagon Alley, I ask my parents for money and go off on my own. They are both impressed when I tell them I will do my shopping alone and meet them later. I will not lie, I used to be rather dependent on them and it didn’t please father very much. So now I get another of his rare smiles, he gives me money, way more then I need, and sends me on my merry way.

I enter Madam Malkin’s and the shop assistant asks me if I need robes for Hogwarts. I say I do and she ushers me onto small stool to take my measurements.

For a minute, I’m worried whether I came here too early, or too late but then little Harry Potter enters and soon he is also having his measurements taken next to me.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" I ask him with a smile.

"Yes," he says, all shy.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." I extend my hand to him. I must not butcher my introduction this time. Better keep it simple.

"I’m Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry. I was wondering, I don’t know that many of the other first years, would you maybe like to do a bit of shopping together?"

"Yes, totally!" he almost jumps in excitement at the idea and I know it’s because he has never met any other wizarding kid before, never had a friend because of his abusive muggle relatives. "I’m here with Hagrid but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you joined us."

"That sounds great." I say and I mean it.

When Hagrid finally appears, he brings along beautiful snowy owl as Harry’s Birthday present and Harry can’t stop thanking him. I have nothing against Hagrid anymore but he is surprised to see me and slightly wary of me. Harry doesn’t notice that and soon all three of us fall into friendly chatter while we shop for cauldrons, books and potions supplies. I feel so light, it is fun being eleven again, sharing Harry’s excitement for going to new school and starting to learn about magic. Plus the world is not on a bring of apocalypse anymore, which is a pleasant bonus.

"So which house would you like to be sorted in?" I ask.

"Oh, I don’t really know much about that," he admits.

"Well, don’t worry Harry, anythin’s good as long as yer not in Slytherin," Hagrid says and I stop.

"And why would it be bad to be sorted in Slytherin?" I ask and pierce the half giant with my eyes. He is already putting ideas in Harry’s head and while I’m together with them, I will not let such a thing happen. Besides, I need us to be together and Slytherin is the most likely choice.

"There’s not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"That’s not true, there were dark wizards in all of the houses. What about Thelius and Ubras Elin? Hufflepuffs proven to be Death Eaters. Ravenclaws Elexone Awys and Ezor Ball? Even whole Armstrong family attended Gryffindor and they turned out to be murderers."

"I guess I forgot about them." Hagrid admitted.

"People always do. Slytherin is the house with most prejudice against it. It did produce many dark wizards, more then other houses but it also produced the most healers and potioners. I for one, would be proud to be in Slytherin."

I finish my little speech and I’m worried to look at Harry’s reaction. Did I just fuck up my chance at friendship with him by disagreeing with Hagrid?

"Draco, Hagrid definitely didn’t mean that. If you want to be in Slytherin, then I would like to be there with you too." Harry says and gives me a big smile.

Hagrid is a bit embarrassed about the whole episode and changes the topic quickly.

"Seems we’ve got almost everything, just Ollivander's left now. We need to get wands."

Bell rings somewhere in the shop as we step inside. I go to the counter first because I can see Harry is a bit nervous about wand shopping.

"Oh, young Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I was of course expecting both of you," the old man says, his eyes shining in his pale face. 

I hold out my arm for him to measure and he explains about the magical cores of wands. I know all of it and I also know what wand I want - my old wand.

"Elm and dragon heart-string, 14 inches, doesn’t bend easily." He tries to hand me a box but I refuse.

"No, thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I’m nothing like my father." I say and he is surprised. Probably doesn’t get many people refusing to try his wands. I hope I didn’t offend him, I didn’t mean to.

"You know young Mr. Malfoy that it is the wand that chooses the wizard, don’t you? Not the other way around. But I will entertain you, what kind of wand would you like?"

"I would like a light wand, medium length with unicorn hair core."

He raises his eyebrows at me but puts ten boxes on the counter in front of me. Third from the right is mine, I know it, but just for a show I let my hand hover above them for about one minute until I feel the pull and reach for my wand. I pick it up and it vibrates slightly at the touch. I give it a small wave and fill the shop with silver sparks.

"Beautiful reaction. Most curious method young Mr. Malfoy, it seems you and your wand chose each other. It’s ten inches long, hawthorn wood and unicorn hair core, springy." Ollivander says.

"It’s perfect. Hawthorne - crataegus is rather curious tree? Isn’t it? If you touch it without thinking you will get hurt but it has medicinal properties and symbolizes hope. This is great wood for healing and potion making. Rumours say it can protect you from vampires and dark curses. How much is it?" I ask.

"Eight galleons." He says and I hand him the money. "You are rather knowledgeable about wandlore for one so young and you have good instincts too. If you feel like learning more later, come find me young Mr. Malfoy. I would enjoy teaching you."

I thank him and step aside so that Harry can take my place and chose his wand.

"You have your mother’s eyes, Harry Potter. I remember the wand I sold her. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father had a mahagony one, eleven inches, pliable but powerful." Ollivander says as he measures Harry’s wand hand.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry does but nothing happens and Ollivander snatches it away.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" And Harry tries but it doesn’t work either.

Ollivander hands him more and more wands but none of them is the right one and they are both growing frustrated.

"Mr. Ollivander, it’s all the time phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings and unicorn hair. Is there maybe some other type of wand that would suit me better?" Harry asks the wandmaker.

"Curious question Mr. Potter, we no longer make wands with other cores but we have some that used to have other owners before. They tend to be rather temperamental so I don’t offer them to first years under normal circumstances, but would you like to try some of them?"

Harry nods and Ollivander goes deep into his shop and then comes back with ornate black wooden chest. He opens it and it contains dozen different wands. The atmosphere in the shop changes, air becoming heavier and tingling with long forgotten magic.

Harry looks at me all nervous, I smile at him and nod in what I think is encouraging manner. He looks back at the wands and puts hand above them, just as I did before. He closes his eyes and lets his hand hover above them for about one minute and then one of the wands jumps into his hand. He smiles and gives it a swish.

Powerful surge of dark green sparkles come out of the wand’s tip and Ollivander’s eyebrows rose even higher than I thought possible.

"Most curious, most curious indeed, 14 inches long, snake wood with basilisk’s horn core. I thought I will never be able to sell it, as only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin have the ability to wield this wand. Rumour has it, it was Slytherin himself who made it." Ollivander explains.

"Wow, Harry! You are possibly related to one of the founders of Hogwarts." 

This time, things really are different. Ollivander didn’t offer Harry the twin wand of Voldemort, so if they face each other, the wands will not cancel each other out. Instead, he got Slytherin’s wand, which I’m pretty sure is much more powerful if Harry masters it properly. But I don’t even want to think what happens if he doesn’t. So there we are, already messing with future and there is no way to know if it’s a good thing until it will be too late to do anything about it. Fuck.

"Is it expensive?" Harry asks, worried, and Ollivander is about to reply that yes, indeed it is, but sees me gesticulating behind Harry to be quiet.

"Harry, it’s your Birthday today and I haven’t given you anything yet. It would be an honour if you let me pay for your wand." I say to Harry and Ollivander understands.

"You are very lucky Mr. Potter, another person buying a wand for you is a sign of great loyalty. It would be rude to refuse."

"Thank you, Draco." Harry says and blushes adorably.

I make sure that he doesn’t see it as I write Mr. Ollivander a cheque for thousand galleons. Harry wakes up Hagrid who meanwhile fell asleep on the chair and we leave the shop with our new wands.

My parents are walking down the street and I wave them over.

"Mother, father, this is my new friend Harry Potter. And this is Hagrid." I introduce the pair.

"Nice to meet you Harry, come visit us anytime at the manor, all friends of Draco are always welcome." My father says and Harry looks sad.

"I would love to but my family is very strict. They don’t like magic."

"Oh, I heard you grew up with muggles, that’s rather unfortunate," mother comments and Harry nods.

"Maybe we could come pick you up when it’s time to get on the Hogwarts train? Your muggle relatives wouldn’t be able to get to the platform anyway, only magical folk allowed there," father suggests.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I would very much appreciate that."

"Alright then, Harry. Owl us your address, okay? Have a good rest of the holiday and if your relatives change their mind about letting you visit, just send an owl," father tells him in a friendly manner and then we tell each other our goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

On the first of September, my mother dresses in a knee long elegant light grey dress that passes as something muggle and my father puts glamour on his hair, to look like muggle would. Now his hair is only ten centimetres long and flying around and he looks very young and quite dashing. Mother seems to enjoy his look rather lot and keeps touching his hair. He is also wearing a muggle suite, looking like a business man instead of wizard. He even got us an enchanted muggle car so that we wouldn’t freak out the muggles too much when we come pick Harry up. It’s sleek black audi with comfortable leather seats and as far as muggle cars go, I think it’s rather nice choice. My father has hands on the steering wheel but the car drives itself. It can also become invisible, fly and he is secretly very fond of it. It certainly is much more comfortable way of transportation then broom, floo or portkey.

"Thank you, father, for doing all this. Mother too."

"Oh, Draco. We are glad that you understand the point of making alliances. Just during this last month, you’ve grown up so much. Lucius, you must see it too. All he did was studying, reading and practising occlumency."

"I do Narcissa. And I believe Draco will continue to be source of great pride for our family while attending Hogwarts too."

"I will not disappoint you father." It would be very hard not to do well at Hogwarts as I already went through the whole curriculum once. Oh, the perks of being time traveller in eleven years old body.

We arrive to the small house and my parents stand behind me when I ring the bell. Tall bony woman with a very long neck opens the door and looks at us. She is surprised because we look like a perfect muggle family, no wands or brooms in sight, just expensive car and clothes and polished looks. She is impressed.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, we are here to pick up Harry." My mother says and the woman who must be Harry’s auntie stares at her and then turns around and shrieks at Harry to come. Her voice is one of the most terrible things I’ve ever heard and I’ve heard my aunt Bella laughing. Harry comes and he so happy and relieved to see me.

My mother takes in how malnourished and small Harry looks and how old his clothes are and presses her lips into thin line. I’m bit afraid she will hex the woman and we will have to pay ministry to cover it up like we usually do, for which we don’t really have time at the moment, we have a train to catch. But my mother is embodiment of self-control.

"Mrs. Dursley, if you don’t mind, we would like to have Harry over during the Christmas Holiday, would that be acceptable for you?"

"Yes, absolutely, we will not miss him." Harry’s aunt answers and slams the door shut.

I must thank mother later for that brilliant idea. She only lifts up her eyebrow at display of lack of manners and we leave for the King’s Cross station.

I exchanged a few letters with Harry during August, so we got to know each other a bit better. I knew everything about his abusive uncle and aunt from Hermione but reading in a letter from Harry how good day it was, when his cousin left a whole sausage on his plate and he was allowed to finish it, made my heart ache for the boy.

I have a plan of course, how to get him away from his lovely family but there are many things I need to set it motion for that - like capturing a rat, getting justice for one prisoner and getting my parents on a same page, so that they would support said prisoner. Because I’m not sure Dumbledore would, after all, he never showed much interest in the case of Sirius Black.

"How are you Harry? I was a bit worried when I didn’t get any more letters during this week…" I asked.

"Uncle Vernon was a bit angry about Hedwig flying in and out of house and I wasn’t allowed to let her deliver letters anymore."

"But he didn’t do anything, did he?"

"Oh, he didn’t hit me. He didn’t ever since he saw Hagrid hex Dudley, he is afraid I might do something similar to him."

I ask him this question on purpose, so that my mother would hear his reply. I can see her shoulders stiffening when she hears what Harry said. Her motherly instincts are strong, she loved me when all I did was being mean little wannabee death eater. Obviously, boy like Harry, orphaned and starved, with his big green eyes makes her want care for him. You would have to be a monster not to care for him, even my father’s hands grip the steering wheel a bit tighter.

From then on, we fall into easy conversation about Hogwarts and how excited we both are about the school starting tomorrow.

*

The 9 and three quarters platform is packed with Hogwarts students and their parents. Soon I spot the familiar bushy hair of little Hermione Granger and I can’t wait to talk to her. We say goodbye to my parents and my mother hugs both me and Harry. He is surprised by that but returns the hug.

"Take care and make me proud son," my father says while placing hand on my shoulder. For Lucius Malfoy, this is very affectionate gesture. I’m almost touched but actually a bit annoyed, all this talk about pride is what helped to fuck up my head when I really was eleven.

"I will father. I will bring only honour to the Malfoy family name." I say and bow to him. My father’s eyes glisten and I can see this version of me is the son he always wanted. Interesting as his original parenting methods were either incredibly spoiling me or ignoring me for weeks.

We board the train and when Hermione Granger passes our compartment, I smile at her.

"Hello, would you like to sit with us?" I ask her. Wow, what a friendly fellow I am.

"Yes, thank you," she says and sits next to me. "You see, I’m not from wizarding family so I don’t know anybody on the train. My name is Hermione Granger."

Before me and Harry can introduce ourselves, Ron Weasley comes in and points at the seat next to Harry.

"Anyone sitting there?"

Harry shakes his head and Weasley sits down.

"They say there is Harry Potter on this train, can you believe it?" Weasley asks, and both me and Harry start laughing.

"Well, it’s true. I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry says and Weasley’s jaw involuntarily drops.

"Wow, can I see your scar?" Weasley asks and I want to slap him. I always thought he was an idiot but asking somebody you just met about scar they got when somebody killed their parents and try to kill them triumphs every single stupid thing he ever said in front of me until now.

"No, you cannot see his scar." I say and give him a look that I believe fully expresses what I think about his question. "I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Draco Malfoy." I say and the idiot laughs.

"Draco?" Weasley asks and laughs a bit more. Oh, I really want to slap him.

"You think it’s funny?" I ask and almost make a remark about his family being poor and easily recognizable, but I stop myself because of Hermione and Harry.

"I think your name is really cool Draco." Harry smiles at me and it placates me a bit.

"Me too. I read about both of you and Harry in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Potters and Malfoys are some of the most influential and famous wizarding families." Hermione says awed.

"Well Potters might be, but everybody knows Malfoys practise Dark Arts." Weasley says and looks at me in a challenging way. Oh my, this is funny. I honestly didn’t expect him to dislike me this time around. Or at least not so quickly.

"You say it like it’s a bad think." I say.

"And isn’t it?" Hermione asks curious before she can stop herself and then is embarrassed by her eagerness.

"Not at all. Classifying spells into Dark and Light is a wizard made concept, most of the time there is nothing about the spells themselves that make them so. You can use dark spells for good, for example secare _pellis_ – it can be used while fighting to cut your opponent but it is also used by healers during surgeries. On the other hand, _scourgify_ is a light spell, used for cleaning but what do you think happens if somebody points their wand at your eyes and casts it? Most of the wizarding families, especially the ones with long tradition, understand this and continue to learn both Light and Dark Arts. But I guess yours is an exception, you are a Weasley, aren’t you?" I ask and look him up and down. To Harry and Hermione, it looks harmless, but I can tell he knows I’m judging him.

Next to me Hermione looks like she wants to start writing down notes. Good, the sooner she starts getting familiar with the Dark Arts the better. Who knows when exactly we will encounter Voldemort and he is not picky about which magic he uses either.

"Yes, I’m Ron Weasley. And if you know so much about magic, why don’t you show us some spell." He asks mockingly, not even pretending that his interest is genuine.

"Harry, can you take off your glasses? Good, now come a bit closer."

He leans closer to me and I take my wand out of my sleeve, then I place the tip on his temple.

"Do you trust me?" I ask and he nods. " _Oculus restituo, correctio_." I whisper and see him blink a few times.

"I can see without my glasses!" Harry exclaims. "Thank you, Draco!" he beams at me.

"Wow, that was quite advanced healing spell! It’s not even in Hogwarts curriculum, is it? It would be quite expensive to have your eyes treated at St. Mungo’s. I have only tried simple spells from the first year’s textbooks myself, they all worked for me, but you are on whole different level!" Hermione says, impressed.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Ron asks Harry, clearly ignoring both me and Hermione.

"I hope I’m in Slytherin with Draco." Harry says.

"No way! They are evil!" Ron gasps and I laugh.

"As much as Dark Arts are evil. If you are serious about studying and becoming somebody in the wizarding world, either Slytherin or Ravenclaw are your best choices. In my opinion, Hogwarts curriculum is quite basic, but you can study more by yourself with the help of your upperclassmen and teachers. And for that both Slytherin and Ravenclaw are perfect. I myself consider career in politics or healing – therefore Slytherin. If you were into arithmancy or runes, Ravenclaw would be better."

"I never thought about it like that. I guess Slytherin could be nice." Hermione says and smiles at me.

"Well, you will never get sorted in there, you’re a mudblood." Ron mumbles and Hermione freezes. Ah, so she already knows what that word means. She is hurt and looks like she might start crying soon. I remember myself calling her that in the original timeline and I regret it tremendously.

"I think this compartment is getting rather stuffy, I would kindly like to ask you to leave Ron Weasley." I say, my voice is ice and I pierce him with my eyes.

He opens his mouth to protest but Harry stops him.

"Get out Weasley, you are no longer welcome here," he says and Weasley finally picks up his few things and leaves. 

"Now, may somebody explain to me what just happened?" he asks.

"He called her… something bad, suggesting that her blood is dirty because her parents aren’t wizards. It’s nonsense of course, muggle born children usually have quite strong magical powers, we say that they were picked by Wild magic itself. Children of pure-blooded families – that’s what we call the lines where there aren’t almost any muggles – tend to favour Slytherin because it respects wizarding traditions the most. On the other hand, muggle born kids usually don’t care much about wizarding traditions, therefore making Slytherin the house with the least muggle born children." I explain and Harry nods in understanding.

"Thank you guys for standing up for me." Hermione says.

"Anytime. Well, whatever house I’m in, I hope Weasley is not in it." Harry says and we all laugh. 

*

I’m sorted into Slytherin and it pleases me this time as much as it did the last time. It’s not surprising at all, I’m much more fitting to be one now. But when both Harry and Hermione get sorted into Slytherin too I’m besides myself with joy. Weasley watches Harry sit down at our table with open mouth and I can’t help by smirk at him.

"We are all together, that’s awesome!" Harry exclaims when he sits down next to me.

"It’s perfect." I agree.

After Dumbledore’s nonsense speech everybody claps and cheers and Harry asks me whether Dumbledore is a bit mad.

"Yes, besides other things."

But Hermione disagrees with me. "But he is genius, it says so in all of the books!"

"He can be talented wizard and mad at the same time. He has this friendly grandpa persona going on but …. Look, we can talk about Dumbledore some other time, there are too many ears around now." I say and somebody – oh, it’s Blaise Zabini, chuckles next to me.

"I don’t think you need to be so worried." Blaise suggests. "Most of our housemates don’t hold him very dear. Partially because of his beliefs, partially because of his blatant favourism of Gryffindor."

Other Slytherins nod in agreement.

"You are new, so you don’t know it, but our house is very loyal to it’s members, we won’t go running to teachers just because you said something controversial," one of the older girls says and smiles at me. "What’s said at the Slytherin table stays at the Slytherin table."

Food appears and Harry’s eyes grow wide with awe. He has probably never seen this much food at once and I’m angry at his stupid muggle relatives again. I lean to him.

"This much food will be here every day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. I know you aren’t used to this. Eat well but slowly or you will get sick. Also, manners and impressions are really important here. See how others look at those boys over there." I glance at Crabbe and Goyle and how students sitting around them are trying to hide their disgust over them overstuffing their faces with pork chops and mashed potatoes. "Also now is just as good time as any to tell you I’m not letting you go back to your aunt and uncle. You will not have to worry about food or eat scraps ever again." I tell him quietly, so that nobody else would hear, I don’t want to embarrass him.

"You can do that? I mean, how? They are my legal guardians." Harry asks, frowning.

"By any means necessary. You are not setting foot inside that house ever again. You are special and they treat you worse than a dog. I will not allow that." I say and he looks at me like I’m the most wonderful being in the whole universe. It flatters me. Taking on a role of his guardian and guide is more satisfying than I expected. He is sweet and naïve and I want to protect him.

Of course, I will do the same even for Hermione, but she seems to be doing just fine, chatting with Daphne Greengrass. Daphne will be surprised when she finds out Hermione is muggleborn, but I know Greengrasses are pragmatic and value skill and wit over blood. Also, Daphne is no Ron Weasley and has a tact, so I’m not worried she wouldn’t treat her with respect.

After the feast, Dumbledore has another speech.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Not going to forbidden forest is reasonable but not doing magic outside of classes is nonsense, just don’t get caught. " Blaise says and I agree.

"We should try for Quidditch Harry, you are going to love flying."

"Flying? Wow. But what about the last thing he said?" Harry asks.

"You asked if he is mad before, there is your answer. He is keeping something dangerous there – in the middle of school full of kids. What kind of headmaster does that?" I say and shake my head.

Slytherin prefect, she introduces herself as Gemma Farley, calls and leads us to the dungeons. We reach the entrance covered by intricate stonework.

"The password is _Necessitas non habet legem –_ Necessity has no law. Remember it and brush up on your latin, there is more than enough latin books lying around. Also, the exact location of our dormitories is secret, do not share it with other houses. If somebody finds out, obliviate them or if you can’t do it yourself, bring them in to be obliviated."

When we enter the Slytherin common room, I’m struck by the nostalgy. The walls made of carved stone, windows looking into Black Lake, the black concert piano in the corner, the gothic feel of it. The black leather armchairs and sofas and our big stone fireplace, filling the dungeons with warmth. Oh, home sweet home.

"The dorms have rooms by two, you have been assigned them randomly. If you take the corridor on the right, you will find the name tags on your doors. Feel free to ward them for privacy. Aw, look!" the prefect says, pointing at the window. "Even the squid has come to say hi to our lovely first years."

I turn around and see that indeed, the squid is right behind the window, peeking inside curiously with one of her big black eyes.

"On the shelf you can see our House Cups, we have a six-year streak for winning. We do not tolerate slacking, everybody works to bring in as many points as they can. Learn the rules so you can break and bend them and not be caught. If you need help with anything, ask. We take care of our own. If you don’t have any questions, go to your rooms and sleep. You have a big day ahead of yourselves with lessons starting tomorrow. We are your second family now, make us proud."

The prefect dismisses us and we go to our room.

I’m sharing room with Harry, which is just perfect. Our trunks are already there. We each have carved wooden four poster bed, there is another fireplace and nice big window facing the lake.

"How do you like it Harry?"

"It’s brilliant, I’ve never seen anything like it. And the squid is awesome."

I laugh. "Yeah, the squid is pretty cool. There are other interesting things in there as well, we might see them if we’re lucky."

Suddenly he looks a bit discouraged. "I don’t know latin, Draco. I don’t know any spells. I don’t know how to fly. I don’t know anything. Wizards seem to talk a lot about pride. I’ve never made anybody proud. I’ve mostly made my uncle and aunt disgusted or angry."

I sat next to him. "I wish I could do away with you relatives for how they treated you without the threat of legal repercussions, but we have to be smart about this. You are worried, whether you will do alright at school. You will. There are many other first years who haven’t done any spellwork before either. Also, I’m here to help you, okay? We can study together, you will do okay."

He hugs me tight and buries his face into my neck. His nest of hair tickles me a bit but I don’t mind.

"I don’t know what I would do without meeting you in the Diagon Alley. You are my first friend Draco."

"Who knows? Maybe you would be friends with Ron Weasley and sorted into Gryffindor."


	4. Chapter 4

There are a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts that keep moving, vanishing and appearing again. Without me, Hermione and Harry wouldn’t have made it to a single lesson on the first week without getting lost.

We have Herbology with Professor Sprout – which is quite relaxing, History of Magic taught by Professor Binns – as boring as I remembered it to be. Ten minutes into the lesson I open a book about alchemy and start to read. Hermione is absolutely dumbstruck by this and nudges me with elbow to pay attention until Harry falls asleep and she redirects her efforts to waking him up. It doesn’t work. We often talk until it is quite late and Harry needs the sleep. There are just so many things to tell Harry about, he knows literally nothing about the wizarding world. I knew that would be the case but still it’s baffling. If there are muggle studies for children from wizarding families, why isn’t there something like that for the ones brought up by muggles?

Anyway, History of Magic taught by ghost is perfect environment for a little nap and Hermione is the only one in the whole class who manages to make notes until the end of the lesson, everybody else is either distracted by doing something else or sleeping.

Professor Flitwick’s Charms aren’t bad and neither is Professor McGonagall’s transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she says. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She changes her desk into a pig and back again. It is useless but impressive bit of magic. There is the lecture about theory of transfiguration and then we are given matches to try and turn into needles.

I, of course, already learned this so I quickly turn my match into needle and open a book of advanced transfiguration under the desk, not to provoke McGonagall too much. I thought she would be too occupied by helping other students who seem to be struggling quite a lot. But unfortunately she isn’t.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you seriously slacking off in my class?"

"No, Professor McGonagall, I’ve already finished transfiguring my match so I was doing a bit of reading ahead." I say and show her the advanced transfiguration textbook I’ve been hiding under my desk.

"Show me your needle," she says and I do. She turns it around in her fingers a few times, looking at it from different angles.

"Here," she levitates a box of matches into my hand. "Try again, I want to see you doing that spell."

"Of course, Professor."

She expects me to take one match and change it but somehow I’m in a mood to show off a bit, particularly because I catch Gryffindors Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas smirking at me. They think McGonagall might throw me out of the class. How mistaken they are, McGonagall is going to love me.

I focus on the matchbox in my palm and transfigure it into cute little red pincushion with sixteen needles stuck in it. McGonagall is delighted.

"Extraordinary Mr. Malfoy! Twenty points to Slytherin. Tell me if you need more reading materials."

The class murmurs and Weasley and Thomas look annoyed.

"Actually, I heard you practise a bit of Alchemy professor, I’m very interested in it myself but all the Alchemy books are in the restricted section."

"I don’t usually give passes for restricted section to first years but in your case, Mr. Malfoy, I might just make an exception." She smiles at me and leaves me with my book.

"That was brilliant Draco! Did you see Weasley’s expression?" Harry asks.

"Yep, that’s why I did it, he looked way too pleased that McGonagall caught me reading." 

"But how did you do it?" Hermione asks. "I can’t do any progress besides making it silver and a bit pointy."

"Okay, I’ve been watching you a bit, you focus a lot on the incantation and the wand movement, both of which you do perfectly. But do you visualize it?"

"I guess not really," she answers, frowning.

"Okay, then close your eyes and try imagining yourself succeeding at the spell. You made it and you are holding perfect sharp needle in your fingers. Imagine the details, how shiny it is, how it would hurt if you pricked your finger, how you can put the thread through the hole in it. And don’t force it, relax." I instruct her and notice that Harry is also listening. He, so far, made no progress with his match.

But in a second both Hermione and Harry are holding needles instead of matches.

"Ten more points to Slytherin. I’m quite jealous the three of you are not in my house," McGonagall says behind from behind us and when we jump with surprise, she laughs a bit.

*

Other students are looking forward to Defense against Dark Arts class but I’m nervous because I know that Quirell has Voldemort stuck at the back of his head. It’s revolting and I don’t want to be in the same room with him. But I cannot just skip it and even if I could, I wouldn’t send Hermione and Harry there alone.

I steer them to the back of the classroom so we would be as far away from Quirell as possible. In other classes, we usually sit in the front and Hermione gives me questioning look but doesn’t protest.

"There is something wrong about the professor teaching Defense." I say, not sure how I could explain I know he has a parasitic evil wizard hiding under his turban.

When Quirell enters the classroom and starts his lecture, Harry looks quite sick. I discreetly cast a dome shield around him but Hermione notices it anyway.

"Professors of the Defense very often dabble into Dark Arts themselves and sometimes they get tangled in more than they can handle." I whisper to her. "Harry is sensitive, he can feel magic more than you or I can. Quirell doesn’t look like it, but he is dangerous. And that turban is definitely not normal wizarding fashion and garlic doesn’t work against real vampires."

"He is hiding something," she concludes. "Shouldn’t we tell other teachers?"

"Some of them probably already have their own guesses but they wouldn’t go against Dumbledore since he is the one who hired Quirell."

"But how could Dumbledore not notice anything? I can’t believe he would hire somebody dangerous on purpose."

"Of course he noticed. You are a nice person Hermione. But he is not. The end justifies the means could be very much his motto. Yet he has all those medals and orders and never uses Dark Arts. Such a farce. He definitely didn’t hire Quirell for his teaching skills, the blabbering idiot won’t teach us anything useful. He must have other reasons to keep him close."

By now Harry is hugging his knees to his body and looks like he might vomit soon. I cast notice me not charm around the three of us and another stronger shield around Harry, hoping it will make a difference. Then I put my hand on his back and draw calming circles. It’s good that we are at the back of the class and nobody would pay attention to us even without my notice me not charm as they are too busy grilling Quirell about his experiences with fighting Dark Forces and vampires in Romania.

"It’s hurting him to be here." Hermione states, looking at Harry, concerned.

"Yes, but we can’t leave, it would draw attention to us and then Quirell would realize we know something."

When then lesson finally ends, we get out of there as quickly as possible, dragging dizzy Harry between us. We try to avoid crowded corridors and mostly succeed.

"I’m starting to get why you dislike Dumbledore." Hermione says as she helps me put Harry to bed.

"Can you stay with him a bit?" I ask Hermione, knowing that she will take care of Harry.

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"I need to make some Weasley friends."

She frowns. "Surely you don’t want to become friends with that imbecile Ron?"

"Not at all, my dear Hermione. There are many types of Weasleys, some of them are idiots but some of them are clever and useful." I say and go looking for the redheaded twin terrors.

*

I find Fred and George Weasley in one of the unused classrooms, making some kind of explosive candies.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Draco Malfoy." I say and they turn to me.

"Oh, the little Slytherin that keeps annoying our Ronniekins! We’ve heard all about you," one of them says and I honestly have no idea whether it’s Fred or George, I could never tell them apart. 

"And I’ve heard all about you, you’ve the reputation of the best pranksters of this school. I might be interested in your services."

"Curious, curious indeed. Little Slytherins coming for pranks, tell us more?"

"Okay, can I be honest with you guys?" I sit on one of the desks and let my expression show that what I’m going to talk about is quite serious. "It’s about Quirell and his turban."

They start laughing but stop when they see that I’m not joking.

"Let me tell you he is not hiding garlic there to be protected from vampires. I think it’s hiding smell of decomposition." I explain and they stare at me. "Some of my housemates have interesting talents, like being able to feel Dark Magic, close to Quirrell they get nauseous to the point of fainting. It’s quite telling."

"You are serious, aren’t you? Shouldn’t you let know one of the professors instead of us, little Slytherin?" George or Fred ask me.

"I’m sure some of them know and can’t act on mere suspicion. But you can. If you would just get his funny turban off, I believe there would be enough proof to get rid of him."

"So you only want us to take of his turban? Easy, peasy."

"He looks like a stuttering idiot but don’t underestimate him, he is dangerous. When you do it, make sure there aren’t any first or second years around, but don’t be alone, he could get aggressive." I frown.

"Oh George, this is not just a prank! We are doing public service now!" Fred beams.

"Yes, we are! Protecting the sensitive young Slytherins from nasty garlicky teachers!" George replies.

"I don’t need to tell you this needs to stay secret, do I?" I raise my eyebrow.

"No need our slippery friend. You were right to approach us."

*

"How is he?" I ask Hermione when I return back to the dorm.

"Sleeping, I made him drink some pumpkin juice when he woke up for a bit."

"Good." I say and let my fingers run through the mess of Harry’s hair. It doesn’t look like it but it’s really soft. He looks better now, his expression relaxed. "Quirrell will be dealt with."

"How?"

"Weasley twins. They are capable enough not to get hurt and will only approach Quirrell if there is an audience." 

"You are strange Draco Malfoy, it seems like you are always scheming and considering all possible scenarios. Always looking out for me and Harry."

"What can I say, Slytherin through and through." I smile.

Hermione leaves to do her homework and Harry starts stirring up until he wakes up with a jolt.

"Hey, it’s okay, you are alright." I say and caress his back.

"Draco…" he whines and clutches my shirt. I don’t remember him being like this in the original timeline. Harry Potter was always strong, or maybe he just had to be, he had nobody to lean on. I hug him tight. I’m supposed to train him to become stronger and I’m not so sure I’m doing very good job but I can’t help myself. He is just a kid.

"Defence would be normally quite useful subject but like this, we won’t learn anything. If you want, the three of us, you, me and Hermione, can try learning by ourselves." I say and he nods.

Good, with Voldemort prancing though the Hogwarts, I’m not very comfortable that Harry and Hermione don’t know even basic defence. But they will learn, we can even have first session this weekend.

"You slept through the lunch break and next lesson is flying, I’m positive you’re going to love it. But if you don’t want to go, I can tell Madame Hooch you are not feeling well."

"I want to try flying. I really do," he practically jumps with excitement. Jeez, little Harry is way too cute.

"Alright, alright. Let’s get to the grounds then."

*

I’ve forgotten many things about my first year of Hogwarts, but one of the things I couldn’t forget even if I tried, is the clumsiness of Neville Longbottom.

We stand by our broomsticks like Madame Hooch instructs and say "Up". Mine and Harry’s immediately jump into our palms and Harry grins at me happily.

The class eventually mounts the brooms and gets ready to take of. I prepare my wand and keep watching Neville, he might be awkward and not very good at magic but in the original timeline he killed Nagini and that counts.

Just as the last time, he is nervous and jumpy and pushes off hard too early. He rises higher and higher without any control over his broom what so ever.

My original plan was to cast a cushioning charm and soften the impact when he hits the ground but suddenly I feel like I can’t let the boy fall. He will be traumatized about flying for next few years and that will not do much for his confidence. I imagine how much more useful could confident Neville be.

I take off on my brown and quickly reach him. Madame Hooch is shouting something at me but I can’t hear her and honestly I don’t care. I place my hand on the handle of Neville’s broom to steady it a a bit.

"It’s okay, you just aren’t letting your broom know clearly what you want, brooms react to our body language and instincts. You give it very confusing directions, it’s scared, it’s not even sure whether to keep you on or shake you off and bolt towards the Forbidden Forest." I explain and he stares at me, his eyes huge and his face all white.

"What do I do?" he asks.

"Calm down, right know I’m the one controlling it, it’s not going anywhere. I can bring us back to the ground but I will not do it."

"Why?" he squeaks.

"Because you can manage on your own. " I say and he looks at me, doubting. "I’m going to let go of your broom and you will very slightly point it downwards and start descending. You have to be clear that that’s what you want and hold the handle firmly. You want to slowly get back to the ground. Alright?"

"Alright." he nods.

"If anything happens, I will help you, I’ve got my wand with me. Alright, let’s do this." I say and let go of his broom handle.

For a second, his broom hangs in the same spot but then Neville tilts it slightly to the ground and begins to descend.

I move along side him. "That’s right Neville, you are doing great. See? Now you are in perfect control of the broom!"

He smiles and when his feet touch the ground, he lets out big sigh of relief.

"Thank you… sorry, who are you?" he asks but I don’t have time to reply because Madame Hooch is already talking loudly and way to enthusiastically patting my back.

"Draco Malfoy, that was some excellent reaction and quick thinking. And the way you handled two brooms! You helped fellow student even though he wasn’t from your house. Ten points to Slytherin!"

We continue our lesson and it’s soon quite obvious that me and Harry are the best flyers in our year. Madam Hooch even allows us to separate from our group and have a race around the Black Lake.

Harry looks so free and happy, air rushing through his hair and he is flying fast, faster than I thought was even possible on these old school brooms. I don’t give up easily but in the end, he wins our race.

When we touch the ground, the are whistles and people are clapping.

"Boys, I’ve never seen first years flying like this!" Madame Hooch exclaims. "You should both join your House’s quidditch team."

"I’ve flown before but Harry is really amazing, this was actually his first time on the broom. Congratulation on winning our race." I say proudly and put arm around his shoulders. He blushes and leans into my side mumbling thanks.

"Now, that really is extraordinary Mr. Potter! So boys, would you be interested in joining the team?"

"Yes," I say and Harry nods. "I heard there are empty positions of Seeker and Keeper. I myself would be interested in trying out for Keeper’s position and I think, Harry would be an excellent Seeker, he has the reflexes and eyes for that."

"Wonderful, Slytherin team has practise twice a week on Tuesday and Friday morning, of course the final decision about you joining the team lies with the Captain but I’m sure Mr. Flint will be delighted to have you two."


End file.
